


Falling.

by Lemonshake



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Not a vent, THIS ISN'T A VENT I SWEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: That’s Not going to happen.
Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130951
Kudos: 1





	Falling.

Those who Tossed you down watch as you fall, Laughing.  
Those who Tried to stop it watch as you fall, Crying.  
Those who Did Nothing watch as you fall, Indifferent. 

You want someone to Catch you.  
You Need someone to Catch you.

That’s Not going to happen.

You Cry out for Help.  
You Cry out for Anyone.

Those who tossed you down are staring.  
Those Who Tried to Stop it are Reaching out.  
Those who did nothing are waiting.

_"Who am I again?"_


End file.
